Destiny's End
by bahamut
Summary: Raven meets someone worse and more frightening than her father- her grandfather. And he has come calling.


**Chapter One- A Chance Meeting**

The cavern closed in around him, the spares light casting morbid unholy shadows that danced like cultists in ritual. Stalactites hung down like teeth of some ravenous monster that swallowed whole any creature foolish enough to draw too near. In the center a construct man knelt in obedience to his master, an outline of a square burned with dancing licking tongues of flame. "Master, it is done, the message has been sent and the symbols are in place."

As if from nothing a voice, gravely and deep emanated from the air above the flaming symbol that burned bright with unnatural flame. "Then the world of mortals will soon be destroyed…" The darkness dispelled as a burning flash of the inferno consumed the area in a hellish orb and died down to nothing leaving only that burning dancing candles in a circle.

As the flames died away a woman took its place, radiant and stunning, the zenith of sultry seductive beauty. Her elegant bat like wings stretched outward to their fullest, then folded into a beautiful if otherworldly cloak at her back. She ran her black-gloved fingers through her silken almond hued hair that flared outward in wispy locks, and her sapphire blue eyes sparkled with lust and intelligence as her gaze fell on the man before her.

He stood in awe of her beauty and her voluptuous perfection, the fullness of her lips, her shapely firm breasts, the flawlessness of her soft fair skin, and her exquisite shape so alluring in her black leather pants and her tight low cut and long sleeved shirt both as black as the deepest void. The construct man could see the very power of seduction in her eyes and as she drew near to him her subtle sent made his mechanical heart race with nigh uncontrollable lust.

But for all her beauty her body also promised death to the unwary in the form of a strange yet beautiful sword at her side and a bow and quiver at her back. Her pace passed by him easily with unnatural speed as they walked the man struggling to remain at her side, and her voice now feminine and angelic yet demonically sultry.

"Slade," the succubus spoke without turning, her feet falling silently as she trod acrossed the cave floor. "The message, was all of it delivered?"

"No, my lord." His voice lowered quieting to a whisper as he spoke. "I'm afraid she was unable to hear to its conclusion, the girl fainted…"

"She must hear the entirety of her plight," she said in a stoic tone. "Great harm will come to us all if her grandfather claims her."

"I… understand my lord." As they walked the light streamed through the cave's maw in golden curtains of dancing rays of warmth. They had been silent, and even the high places seemed muted, but as they walked together, his steps were all that was heard as if he traveled alone. His head lowered in thought as he walked, he had been the master so long now found by this tanar'ri he struggled to follow and her ways that were the antithesis of his own. He raised his head as he stepped over a fallen tree and spoke. "Do you think she has the strength to resist him, her grandfather?"

She stopped, turned to him, and looking him in his strange eyes. "That," she said with emphasis. "Would depend on how well you've trained her." And she turned and continued walking at a pace that would be called a dead run to others but to her was but a simple stroll.

Her gaze turned to the sky at the "T" shaped structure in the distance as she waited for her slower companion to break into the clearing. "This, Slade, is where we part. Graz'zt will not be long in his coming, or he may already be here seeking his granddaughter, either way watch for him." And she leapt into the sky her bat like wings beating in powerful yet slow rhythmic motion that carried her quickly and effortlessly through the azure sky.

The wind blew; her eyes closed slowly enjoying the feel of its touch against her skin. Her wings carried her passed the great T to the city beyond; there her booted feet touched ground and her form shifted drastically. Her body once beautiful now covered in self-inflicted wounds, her eyes once bright now dull and glazed, and the bends of her arms covered in tracks. Her clothing once immaculate now faded, torn, and tastelessly revealing. She looked used up, a human throw away, a drug addict, and prostitute.

She smiled a yellow-toothed smile at a passerby, her smoke dried skin like leather wrinkled in a homely pattern of desperation- the need of another fix. As a car circled the block she knew her john was coming for her, and she knew this one's mind- this one was different than the others. It pulled to a stop, a glistening BMW with a handsome yet married businessman inside, she smiled and waited for him to speak.

He wanted her, needed her, this one was different- just as she wanted him to be. Slowly she opened the door and closed it quietly behind her. She spoke her voice now gravelly and cancerous like a chain smoker's. "What can I do for ya, baby?"

His eyes burned into her with superiority a moment passed then two. "Half and half, woman."

Her glazed eyes ran up and down his form, "You ain't no cop are ya?"

"Oh hell no." he said with an upright chuckle.

"Then, pull in over there." she said, as her finger pointed to a darkened alley.

The car purred as it came to a stop, and finally cut to nothingness as shadows poured in the darkened windows. His form turned to hers as she slowly unbuttoned her top, but his face was full of rage, his eyes gazed at her in a wrath unbound.

Fists like rocks flew, crushing, breaking her self abused face. Blood flew out in an arc following his fists and sprayed outwards in a horrid gore.

Those hands, the hands of a destroyer, locked cruelly around her neck, and yet he said nothing- his face emotionless. But she fought, flailing about like a beached fish, scratching tearing at his face until finally his grip released.

The succubus in disguise, reached out in mock desperation unlatched the door and kicked it open as the man took her in his vice like grip once again.

Just as his gripe tightened down she let out a loud scream. "Help me! HELP ME!"

Seconds turned into hours as they often do, would her mark do as she hoped she would. Or would she be like the people just outside the alley that believed that someone else would help or perhaps why should I risk my life for a whore?

But the shadows grew to bitter darkness- she had come. The inky blackness turned solid as it wrapped itself protectively around the "whore" in danger. The polymorphed succubus smiled inwardly as she watched her would be murderer wrapped with rebar made pliant with darkness.

The dark maiden lit upon the dusty trash strew alleyway street, and released the "whore" from the protective embrace of darkness. Raven looked into her eyes from behind a purple cloak. She knelt and wiped away the blood that coursed down the woman's face in a raging river. "It's okay, you're safe now."

"Oh I was never in danger Raven." She said as she assumed her true form. The blood and bruises faded to its former flawlessness. Rising to her full height of only 5 feet, she looked into her granddaughter's purple eyes. "But, as for you, you did your part flawlessly. But may I ask, why did you come to my aid?"

"Why?" her eyes slanted in frustration as she spoke. "Why were you testing me? And as for saving you, I'm beginning to wish I hadn't."

"I'm sure for his sake, he's glad you did." She said with a chuckle while walking slowly to the struggling man. "Meet Lucas Anderson- the dread of pros everywhere. He's murdered over fifty, and stopped by you." She turned slowly to the brooding girl behind her, "Now they can return to their slow death of drugs and stds. I wanted to know if my granddaughter would play the heroes role even to the lowest of society. After you stopped him, you looked at me like a person and without prejudice. I'm proud to call you family, Raven."

Raven took a step backward, her mouth dropped and her eyes opened wide. "You're my… but who are you."

"Lana."

"The great Lana, the risen succubus who can beat any security system, the master of espionage and subterfuge, and can kill archfiends and great wyrms as easily as everyone else kills bugs?" Surprise etched deeply on her face.

Lana smiled. "You must have found my auto biography. I think I named it '101 Reasons Why Lana's Great'".

"Come to think of it I think that was what it's named." She returned with a smile of her own.

Raven's steps brought her closer to the struggling murderer at her grandmother's feet, his tears of fear- the same tears that supped her inner beast with a sick measure of dread joy. She looked down at him, how he squirmed so helplessly, and she couldn't help but notice how easy it would be to snuff out the life he had taken from so many others. She shook it from her mind and her eyes rose to meet the eyes of the succubus that seemed to look into her.

"You want to kill him don't you?" Lana said as her eyes turned to the alleyway entrance. "I know your mind, you hunger for it."

"No." the girl answered with marked frustration. "I don't. I don't kill."

The demon before her only chuckled and then turned again to her and spoke. "Keep telling yourself that and one day you might believe it." She smiled slightly as she looked into Raven's face blotted red with stifled anger. "There's no shame in it, Raven, it's what we do- we kill. We rape, we torture, we burn, and we destroy. You should know that if you are to do anything about it."

"What do you think you know about me?"

"Everything…" and she vanished into nothingness leaving Raven alone in the darkened alleyway.

The moon rose high over the mountains shedding it's meager light to the lantern lit cavern below- the remnants of an abandoned mine that overlooked their city like festering sore. Within came a muffled cry, then a chorus of the depraved.

The sounds echoed and roared from the bowels of that shaft, as cultist cried out as a bat-hooded man stumbled and tripped over rocks and came broken and bound in chains and flanked by the High Priestess- Blackfire Chosen of Graz'zt garbed in skin tight black leather and silver danged at her ears and neck and circled her fingers like tiny bracers.

The crowd, half writhing in an orgy of sexual ecstasy and the other half in the reveling blood sacrifice at hand, screamed and cried as they circled the pitted alter of hewn granite stained red with blood.

"So Batman," she cooed playfully as her finger traced the edges of his mask. "Or should I say Bruce Wayne?" she said, and with a violent rip tore the hooded cowl from off his broken bleeding face. "We've been searching for you for a long time. You've been a very bad boy- taken so many of my girls from me and my master."

Her eyes- playful, yet deadly- ran up and down his form and she smiled a sly half smile as she pulled off her top and let it drop to the stony ground below. "I have something very special planned for you, my love." She spoke as she stalked forward. "A gift for the master."

She threw his weakened form down like a rag doll to the alter below and bound him with rusted chains crusted with blood. A smile played acrossed her face as her hand inched down her bare torso to the razor sharp wavy bladed dagger sheathed at her side.

With a gentle tug it came free of its human skin prison and held it up to her face and smiled down at his stoic broken face as she twirled it in her fingers. But he would not speak, not cry, he could only look up to the uncaring ceiling above.

His jaw clinched and his eyes squeezed shut at the blades cuts each one deeper than the one before. The pain surged through him like jolts of electricity and his eyes blinked open and his world seemed to whirl about him sickeningly as she flayed and dissected him.

Lustful moans of sexual ecstasy passed her lips as his blood pooled in her cupped hands, she sighed out in orgasm as she cupped and ran her bloody hands over her bare chest and down between her thighs dripping with her own excitement.

Her fingers plunged deeply into herself, and her head tipped back her eyes half closed admiring the quivering bleeding broken man. Her lips closed around a blood soaked finger and her eyes closed as her sticky vermilion breasts heaved wildly in ecstasy.

His cries of pain escaped him- screams that fueled her with pleasure carrying her to orgasm. And then as she sucked herself off her fingers she raised her hand slowly and darkness filled the deep mine, but it could not blot out the screams the night creatures bore witness to when Blackfire tore Batman's beating heart from his still living body- a living sacrifice to her dread master.

**Well, there it is kids chapter one!. I realized two things when I wrote this, number one, that I really needed to pee, and second that I can really make someone evil. Someone might say "Blackfire isn't that evil." But when you become a Graz'zt fan you become that evil. Also Graz'zt comes from DnD and the colors his clergy wears and jewlry, as well as all of his major clergy being women and being called "Chosen" is all outlined in "The Book of Vile Darkness". Tanar'ri is also another creation of DnD and is a race (the most numerous race) of demons native to the outer plane called "the Infinite Layers of The Abyss". I may use other characters from other stories as well, like Angel. Also, I was watching "Maxim's 100 Hottiest Women" And I have one thing to say how did Lindsay Lohan get to be #4 out of 100? NUMBER 4! What world am I on where Lindsay Lohan is higher ranked than Hiedi Klum and Tyra Banks? Bah, I tell you! Bah!**


End file.
